Bunker Hill Come to Life
by KronosTitanlord
Summary: a story/Script and my adaptation of the Historic battle of Bunker Hill, Enjoy


Battle of Bunkerhill: My Version Story

June, 17 ,1775

*The of Siege of Boston in the View, The Army lead by General Putnam sits up on the Hilltop until one of the Continentals spots enemy movement down by the shore*

Soldier:MAN YOUR POSTS!, REDCOATS ON THE HORIZON, THE FIGHT IS COMING OUR WAY GENTLEMEN, PREPARE FOR GLORY!.

*the redcoats lineup into Lined formation, and start marching with their muskets fixed with bayonets up the hit,while the Patriots Load their guns and prepare to fire*

General Putnam:Do not fire out of nowhere, pick your targets,and let the strength of the Patriot Army Reign down upon the Lobsterbacks.

* The men jeer at the Redcoats, the redcoats keep proceding to march until…*

General Putnam:FIRE AT WILL!

*the men rise up and start pouring the lead onto the redcoats and cannons from the Artillery sound and explode into the lines of the redcoats.

Redcoats halt their advance, the soldiers in the front neel while the ones In the back stand and cock their guns*

General Howe: Make Ready

Redcoats:MAKE READY!

General Howe:Present!

*Redcoats Aim their muskets up the hill and prepare to fire*

General Howe: FIRE!

*Redcoats empty their muskets on the Patriots*

Meanwhile on top of Hill

*Soldiers yell out in pain from the musket shots, British Cannons from the Ships fire at the Fort protecting the Patriots*

General Putnam: GET DOWN!

*Cannon balls strike the hill, breaching the wall sending Soldiers flying backwards and limbs flying everywhere*

General Putnam:Artillery! aim at the Ships,SINK THE SHIPS!

*Captain Rossfield chief and Unit Commander of Artillery gave orders to fire upon the Enemy ships in the port of Boston Harbor, meanwhile Soldiers of the Patriot Army keep shooting down redcoats 20 at a time and they still march up the hill with bayonets fixed and pointed out*

Captain Rossfeld POV:

The redcoats keep coming up the hill while we keep shooting them down, it wont be long till were overrun and be forced back from our current position *Cannons explode in the distance and men shout and fire their muskets at the upcoming Redcoats 50 yards away*.

With god as my witness we will not let this victory go to the enemy, it shall be ours...OURS AND A TRIUMPHANT DAY FOR AMERICA!.

General Howe to his fellow officers: this will be as easy as when we took New York

* he finished with a smirk and his officers chuckled lightly*

*One cannon ball from the ships came directly at the Artillery canisters*

Captain Rossfield: EVERYBODY GET DOW…..

*the Ammunition for the Artillery exploded sending 30 men flying and tumbling down the hill, some having the shrapnel rip through their skin and tear their limbs off*

General Putnam: what in the hell happened here!

Artillery man: we don't know sir we think that the cannons from the ships did this

*Putnams horse whinned*

General Putnam:Well move the Artillery to a safer place! Out of the way of the enemy Cannons!

General Clinton: Sir ive just received word were nearly close to capturing the Hill

*General Howe turned towards the scene and smirked*

General Howe: General take 2 more Brigades and Push harder and faster up the hill and overwhelm them I wish it done by days end!

General Clinton: Yes Sir * rides off to the command post in the field*

British Officer: Sir what orders come from Command?

General Clinton: send the 47th and 52th Lightfoots to Reinforce the brigade in action , DO IT NOW!

British Offcier: Yes Sir!

*As the Patriots were losing shelter, the British Redcoats got more support and made it almost to the barrier*

General Putnam: FIX BAYONETS!

*Soldiers fix Bayonets, and continue reigning the fire upon the Redcoats*

Soldiers Taunting : COME ON LOBSTERBACKS WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO!

JUST A LITTLE CLOSER AND YOU'LL ALL BE DEAD

YOU BASTARDS GO BACK TO ENGLAND!

Redcoat: Those bloody colonials don't realize that they come from our countries in the Eastern world.

*Redcoats nod in agreement*

Coloniel Abecrombie: Gents, get ready to charge!

*Redcoats yell fiercely*

*Coloniel Abecrombie draws sword and points upward*

Coloniel Abecrombie: Double quick lads Double quick!

*Redcoats pace up the hill quick*

General Putnam:Pour it in boys do not let them breach our barriers!

*Redcoats climb over the Barriers, Soldiers fight, stab,kick,punch,shoot,and maul eachother*

*a line of redcoats climb over and get ready to fire*

General Putnam:ASSEMBLE MEN, FIRING FORMATION!

*Soldiers try to get into battle formation but the Redcoats already were primed to shoot*

Coloniel Abecrombie: FIRE!

*in a wave of Musketfire, many Patriot soldiers go down, while the rest were fighting off the attackers or Getting ready to charge to the firing Enemy line*

General Putnam:Charge Bayonets!

*the entire line of Patriots ran straight at the Redcoats, knocking many of them over, stabbing them, whacking them, throwing them back down the hill knocking other soldiers down.*

*Redcoats Retreat back down the Hill*

Soldiers: HUZZAH!HUZZAH!HUZZAH!

General Putnam: Thank God we held the high ground

Unit Commander Stark: Sir what shall we do they'll be back any minute

*General Putnam looks at the sunset*

General Putnam: Nah the sun is setting and it doesn't do either side any good to attack at night time, they will probably wait till morning *takes off Galloping*

Stark: Where are you going Sir?

General Putnam:*yells* TO INFORM COMMAND OF OUR SITUATION AND PROGRESS!

IN THE COMMAND TENT

*Officers chat about, eating and drinking and smiling.

General Warren: Gentlemen today might not have been a large victory for Boston Harbor but it sure was for General Putnam and his Brigades as they held the High Hill for nearly the Whole day. Thus why after this Vic…

General Putnam: it wasn't a Victory….not yet, we don't know for sure if the redcoats retreated completely.

*all the officers mutter in confusion*

General Warren: oh? * walks slowly towards Putnam*

General Putnam: I fear they will attack us again and we will need more Soldiers, and Supplies to rebuild our barriers, also to replace the Artillery destroyed by the enemy Cannons from the Ships in the Harbor.

*Dead Silent*

General Warren: perhaps you are right, we must not be hasty, the british will never give up so easily * looks to his glass of Brandy*

General Putnam: What shall i do General?


End file.
